Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device capable of displaying three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays two-dimensional (“2D”) images. Recently, LCD devices capable of displaying three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images have also been developed in order to meet an increasing demand in various fields, such as video games, movies, multimedia and other display fields.
Generally, as human eyes see the world from slightly different locations, the images sensed by the eyes are slightly different. This difference in the sensed images is called binocular parallax. Through the binocular parallax, a user of a stereoscopic image display device is able to view a 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image may be displayed via a shutter-glasses technique or an auto-stereoscopic technique. Typical shutter-glasses techniques include an anaglyph technique, a liquid crystal (“LC”) shutter-glasses technique and other various techniques. In the typical implementation of the anaglyph technique, glasses with blue and red color filters, one color for each eye, are worn by a viewer during viewing of the stereoscopic image. In the typical implementation of the LC shutter-glasses technique, a left image and a right image are alternated rapidly between a left LC shutter glass and a right LC shutter glass, each of the shutter glasses being synchronized to obstruct the undesired image and transmit the desired image. Thus, each eye sees only its appropriate perspective view i.e., the left eye sees only the left view and the right eye only the right view.
When three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic images are displayed, a driving method driving at a frequency of 120 Hz and a driving method driving at a frequency of 240 Hz have been used. A display device being driven by a driving method at a frequency of 120 Hz has a 1-dot-crossed pixel structure. A display device being driven by a driving method at a frequency of 240 Hz has a 1-dot-uncrossed pixel structure. When the 1-dot-crossed pixel structure is driven at a higher frequency, i.e. 240 Hz, a faulty vertical line may occur. When the 1-dot-uncrossed pixel structure is driven at a lower frequency, i.e. 120 Hz, a faulty horizontal line may occur. Therefore, display devices being driven by the driving method at a frequency of 120 Hz and display devices being driven by the driving method at a frequency of 240 Hz have been developed separately.